Missing (Part 3)
Missing (Part 3) is the fortieth episode of Tales of Dikuda. It is also the fourth episode of the fourth season. Additionally it is the third of a four part series based on the old, original concept of Disorder: Missing. Summary While tracking down a portal abuser who endangers more than just one world, Loco and Gwady find themselves in the most unlikeliest of places, which is tied to the blonde detective's past. Episode in Detail Unable to reach Yavei, Gwady instead decides to shower, leaving behind a disgruntled Loco, who uses the time to read up on the case files she received from Pey. The first file contains information about Fleur, the daughter of the detective agency's CEO, and how she was found dead in a dumpster by Seretia, who is also the topic of the second file. Loco recalls memories about the woman and how she was serious and dedicated to the detective work, as well as one fight they once had. Seretia had been upset about Loco sending out her team without permission, though the woman quickly calmed down when Loco didn't take the credit for it. While Loco continues reading the files, Gwady enjoys a hot shower, even dozing off for a while. Her return to the hotel room breaks Loco out of her focus as the rat offers to order from room service. The two settle on tea and sandwiches. While Gwady makes the call, Loco focuses back on Seretia's file, reading the information on how she was found dead and what the autopsy states about the reason. She is upset that they framed someone with a lack of evidence. To leave Loco to reading the files in peace, Gwady decides to move from the bedroom and instead check out the rest of their hotel suite, including the minibar. She is then interrupted by a knock on the door by the room service. Unable to give the man a tip with Dikuda money, she instead provides him with an Agate Ball, which he hesitantly accepts. Once the man leaves, the rat pushes the cart into the bedroom, interrupting the detective's focus with the noise. She carries a tray of tea and sandwiches to Loco, then busies herself with her own tray at the table in the room. With the rat eating in silence, Loco returns to the files at hand, reading up on what happened to Hambellit, a passionate detective. Loco recalls an argument with here when they were trying to solve a case, and how the woman was angered with the state of it. Though the blonde detective was able to disarm her arguments logically. The files then state the gruesome details of how she was murdered, giving Loco conflicting emotions. Despite a temporary distraction by Gwady, Loco gets lost in her thoughts, filled with the pictures from the files and how torn apart she feels on the inside, feeling like giving up and also wanting to continue for her old friends. Loco forces herself to take a break to eat, while Gwady lies down for a nap. Once done eating, Loco returns to reading files, this time about someone she met when she was still a child: Tong Eian, an exchange student, who took care of her when she needed help. She remembers his reasoning for becoming a medical doctor and studying hard, as well as their first meeting. Loco finishes up the file with the details of where his body was found, shot in an ally. The next file contains information on Loco herself, who finds that apparently she died in an explosion in her car with evidence of her body to back it up. The case was closed when no suspects were found. Upset that she actually died in this world, Loco leaves the room to try and contact Yavei, verbally attacking her for letting her die in this world. Yavei, with little patience, replies that she made sure Loco's mind stayed in one piece and how she should be thankful for that, before dropping the call. Struggling with the concept of her own death caused by an explosion, Loco ends up venting her emotions on the sleeping Gwady, harshly waking her up and antagonizing her for being a criminal who uses explosives. The rat, not taking any of it, replies just as aggressive, trying to open Loco's eyes to the truth that she is in fact cleaning up the streets for the corrupt police force and how none of the detective's efforts are worth anything, if she's getting stabbed in the back by colleagues and Yuw has to block death threats for Loco. To add insult to injury, Gwady words her lack of surprise that Loco got killed in this world, before leaving the room. Trying to compose and distract herself, Loco returns to reading case files, with the next one being about Melissa, one of the few people that didn't poke fun of her hair color upon first meeting her, and instead showed genuine interest. The attached report on her death mentions an unknown chemical, which gets Loco suspicious that it might be the Lancination Potion, which Gwady had previously threatened Dikuda with. The last file contains information on Graze, someone that almost became a love interest for Loco, who remembers a lot of her previous relationships failing for one reason or another. The report, being a different color than the other ones, indicates that he might still be alive, as the case hasn't been closed yet. At the bottom of the box Loco then finds another file about a notorious, violent gang names "Rips Into Pieces", including information on how the gang members were violently murdered and disposed off. Since the file is in the same pile as the others, Loco assumes they belong together and goes over them once more, finally making a connection between them. Loco joins a once more sleeping Gwady in the living room area of their hotel suite and hesitantly wakes her up again. She informs her of the connection that they all died in a pretty small time frame, despite being hours apart in some cases, and the two come to the conclusion that they were killed by their mission target via the use of portals. Deciding to meet up with Ranza the next after noon after returning the files to Pey, Loco heads back to the bedroom to get some rest, while Gwady stays up, patiently waiting for time to pass in order to sneak out of the hotel room while Loco is hopefully asleep. Characters The following characters appear in this episode (in order): * Gwadeweido * Sheenyai Yavei * Loco Wish * Fleur Bandemer * Sir Pwnsalot * Seretia Wolf * The CEO of HII * Red Rage (group) * Luke (murderer) * Kuraz Ryahno (mentioned) * Kyle Stodd * Room Service * Hambellit Tashapiathacho * Tong Eian * Tenyu Eesh Yuw (mentioned) * Melissa Regina * Graze Walker * Rips into Pieces (group) * Esperanza "Ranza" Castillo (mentioned) Trivia * The characters created for this episode as Loco’s friends were actually inspired by and somewhat took reference from the game: Where in Time is Carmen Sandiego: The Chase Begins * At the time, Zenny and Holleen, and other two friends were the only ones that were working on the project, trying to make a fan-game based off of the Carmen Sandiego game. More notes on the game can be found here. * The original text of this episode had originally been written a while ago and underwent heavy adjustment to fit into Tales of Dikuda. Links * Official link to the post on tumblr. Category:Tales of Dikuda Category:Tales of Dikuda: Season 4 Category:Episodes